


Home Alone

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Rimming, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's parents aren't home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Bokuto was standing outside the convention store with a freshly made box of steamed pork buns. There was like five in there but he was definitely ready to eat them all. "Ahh, I deserve this." He sighed.

Before he was able to put the first one in his mouth he felt his front pocket buzz.

Who could be calling him? He hoped it wasn't his mother as he struggled to pull out his cell.

It was Akaashi. "Hello?" It wasn't often that his boyfriend would call him out of nowhere especially when it was just after school.

"Come over right now." Akaashi sounded urgent. What's the emergency?

"Why, what's wrong?" Bokuto inquired warily.

"Nothing’s wrong I just want you to come over." He said simply.

"Aww...you miss me that much?" He teased. Bokuto could almost see Akaashi roll his eyes.

"If you must know, my parents are out of the house for the rest of the evening and I wanted to invite you to stay the night perhaps..." Akaashi paused over the phone as he could hear Bokuto mysteriously panting. "...are you running?" Akaashi asked.

"I'm on my way right now!" He breathed.

"You can't run all the way here! Take the train!" Akaashi scolded.

"Okay babe, I'll see you in a bit bye!" He hung up. Akaashi was slightly flustered at the usage of the word 'babe'.

Bokuto on the other hand was dodging his way through crowds of people. "Damn rush hour!" He cursed.

 

He still had his steamed buns box clutched to his chest. He made it onto the train just in the nick of time as the doors were closing.

Bokuto took this time to catch his breath. He was excited now. There's like a 99% chance they'll be banging soon because they only do it at Akaashi house.

He is an only child which makes his place more ideal than Bokuto's because of his large family of two younger sisters, one older brother, and both parents who are mostly always there.

But whenever they could get a chance to do it, Akaashi's parents are never out of the house long enough. He refused to have sex with Bokuto when either of his parents were in the house and there's literally nothing Bokuto could do to convince him otherwise.

This is why he's making such a hurry to get over there.

 

How long did Akaashi say they'll be gone? He couldn't remember. Bokuto kind of stopped listening after he heard him say that his parents weren't home. It would suck if they only had time for a quickie.

They haven't gone all the way in so long. It's just been a few hand/blow jobs here and there for the past few months. Bokuto doesn't really mind who tops when it comes to anal. He still has yet to figure out if Akaashi had a preferred position but he was always vague about his answers. Akaashi wasn't too keen on 'sex talk' (he gets embarrassed).

As soon as the doors to the train opened on his stop, he leaped out through the doors and began running again. Thank god for volleyball that he's use to this much running without getting too winded.

It only took less than five minutes for Bokuto to reach Akaashi's home.

Akaashi took his sweet time with letting Bokuto inside. He always loved seeing Akaashi in casual clothes. He wore a black turtleneck and grey jeans.

He leaned on his door frame with arms crossed. "You look exhausted, Bokuto-san. Are those for me?" He observed looking at the box of buns in his grasp.

"I'm totally fine! Honest!" Bokuto straightened. "Seeing you gives me my energy back hehe. Oh, and I guess we can share these."

"How sweet. Come on in." As soon as Bokuto placed his precious box of buns safely in the kitchen, he turned to Akaashi.

“Come here you~” he pulled the other in for a deep kiss.

The shorter male made a sound of protest but gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he was pushed against the counter.

"Gross, you’re all sweaty." Akaashi scowled against his lips.

"You like my sweat though." Bokuto grinned. Akaashi looked at him unamused.

"I'm not letting you touch me unless you’re clean." Akaashi said as he slipped away from Bokuto. The owl-like male had confusion written all over him. "Let's take a bath together." Akaashi held his hand and pulled him further into his home.

"Eh? Do we have...you know...time for that?" He stumbled.

"Of course," Akaashi looked back at him. "Didn't I tell you that we have the entire evening alone together?"

"Really?!" Bokuto gasped.

"I bet you were too busy running over here that you didn't hear the rest of what I said." Akaashi guessed correctly.

"Hehehe, you got me." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"My parents are going out somewhere with old friends or something. They say they won't be back until about around midnight." He said.

"Yeeesss! That's great! We have they whole house to ourselves for hours!" Bokuto raced up the stairs passed Akaashi and disappeared into his room. Akaashi sighed as he heard the big boy jump onto his bed.

"We need to clean you up first before we do anything Bokuto-san!" He called after him.

* * *

 

“Hold still will you,” Akaashi scrubbed hard on Bokuto’s scalp. “Do you want to get soap in your eyes?”

“Whaa~! That tickles!” he giggled. Akaashi had him sit on the stool so he could wash the product from Bokuto’s hair. This also gave Akaashi a good view of his glistening back muscles.

“Alright here comes the water.” He sprayed the shower head onto Bokuto’s scalp. He screeched in surprise. He sprayed him for a while because there was a lot of suds.

“Ahh! My eyes!” he whined.

“I told you to keep them close.” Akaashi shield himself while Bokuto shook his wet hair like some type of dog. “Now get up, it’s my turn.”

* * *

 

They sat in the tub together finally. Since Bokuto was slightly bigger than Akaashi he had to squeeze and sit in between his long legs with his back resting against Bokuto’s chest.

“This is nice…” Bokuto sighed.

“Yeah…but if only you were a little smaller.” Akaashi muttered. Bokuto laughed.

“You’re just jealous of my awesome muscles!” He flexed as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders. He kissed his neck playfully but then the kisses gradually turned more sensual. The raven sighed and leaned his head back to give the other more room to peck.

Bokuto was a biter. He tended to leave marks wherever he could, but he’d just get scolded by Akaashi because he didn’t want the team seeing all of his love bites every time he took off his shirt.

He redirected Bokuto’s lips onto his for a deep wet kiss. He ran his tongue against his soft lips before swiping inside. Their tongues played around for a bit while teasing and kissing other places close to their mouth.

Bokuto’s hands roamed up Akaashi’s torso and his fingers grazed both nipples. Akaashi sucked in breath and stifled moans as he began gently playing with them. His legs started to shift beneath the water as he could feel himself getting turned on more and more.

“It’s alright if we touch each other like this here, right?” Bokuto asked in a low tone. One of his hands moved don’t to touch Akaashi’s growing erection. He bit his lip as he was too embarrassed to answer.

He didn’t want to be to only one being touched so he reached behind himself to touch Bokuto’s as well. He was already pretty hard as he leaned into Akaashi’s touch.

“…L-let’s get out before we go any further…” Akaashi shuffled away from his boyfriend. “We’ll take this to the bedroom.”

As they got out, the both tried their best to dry off a little before they left the bathroom. They were both still pretty wet when they crashed on top of Akaashi’s bed spread. They were tangled in each other’s arms and ground their hips together.

“How do you want to do it?” Bokuto asked hastily.

“I want you to fuck me.” Akaashi panted. His face was flush from his own words but he didn’t want to beat around the bush right now. Bokuto moaned lustfully. He immediately dug inside one of Akaashi’s bed side drawers for lube and condoms.

They kissed quickly before Bokuto slipped down and took Akaashi’s member into his mouth. “Aaah..! So sudden…” he groaned as Bokuto worked his mouth up and down the shaft. This didn’t even go on for long and Akaashi could already feel himself getting close to climax. “Bokuto-san, I’m…I’m too close.” He panted.

Bokuto lifted off of him at the last moment before he had a chance to cum. “Don’t worry Akaashi, I’ll make us cum together!” he said boldly as he climbed over him once again face to face.

“That’s very unlikely Bokuto-san, one of us has to cum first.” He pointed out. Bokuto pouted. Akaashi stole a quick kiss on that frown.

“You just wait and see then! Turn around on your hands and knees.” He urged. Akaashi he what he was told and waited for Bokuto to do his thing. He felt Bokuto place both hands on his cheeks and spread them. “I always wanted to do this.” Bokuto said before he ran his tongue flat against Akaashi’s entrance. The raven jumped and tried to look back at his lover.

“Wh-what are you-aah!” Akaashi yelped as his tongue was able to dart shallowly inside the hot muscle. Akaashi grabbed the sheets and buried his face in it. This was so gross but it felt so good. He tried not to let Bokuto hear his whimpers. He really wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Does it feel good Akaashi~” Bokuto lifted his head up a bit. He could already tell from his flushed face and slightly irritated expression that Akaashi really did like it.

“J-just fuck me already.”

“Hehe~ okay okay, but only because you asked so nicely.” Bokuto spread some of the lube on his fingers and quickly pressed them to his awaiting heat.

Akaashi bottomed most of the time, but Bokuto asks every time anyway. It was sweet but secretly Akaashi loved it. Bokuto being dominant really turned him on. He suspects himself of being a bit of a masochist.

Bokuto managed to slip in two finger and scissor them gently. He reached around with his other hand to stroke Akaashi’s hot length in a slow pace. Akaashi curled and uncurled his toes. This teasing was too much.

“Bokuto…ahh…come on.” He begged.

“You ready?” he asked. His fingers and hand kept going. Akaashi nodded vigorously. “Alright here we go then.” Bokuto removed his fingers from his body earning him a slight whimper. He then ripped open a condom package and swiftly put it on. After stroking himself with a lube cover hand.

Bokuto pressed the tip slowly inside. This was the worst part. Akaashi had to quickly adapt to Bokuto’s size which is why He moves so slowly at first. It didn’t hurt too much on Akaashi’s end but Bokuto wanted to be extra careful.

“Okay, I’m all the way in.” He said as hips met Akaashi’s behind. He rubbed his sides and his legs soothingly as he waited for Akaashi to get used to it.

“Alright, you can move now.” He told him. Both of their breathing was already a bit labored. Bokuto then pulled on Akaashi’s elbows and leaned back so that Akaashi was planted in his lap almost.

This was a fairly new position which slightly confused Akaashi. Bokuto started thrusting up slowly in a grind at first, but gradually quickened causing Akaashi to bounce on his lap. Akaashi moaned out and arched his back letting Bokuto pull his arms back a little more.

The sound of smacking skin came so suddenly it was almost embarrassing. They both moaned louder as the stimulation was all coming at once. Bokuto was a little surprised at how much noise Akaashi was making this time. He usually kept his voice low in fear that his parents might come in at any moment but right now he didn’t have that concern now. He felt like he could be as loud as possible even.

“Oh…god..yes…” Akaashi moaned out unevenly. Bokuto was ecstatic. He wanted Akaashi to make more noises like this.

“Keiji, your so…beautiful..ahh..!” he let go of one of Akaashi’s arms and stroked his hot shaft along with his pace. Akaashi gasped. His newly released arm was held out and not reach for anything in particular.

He could feel himself getting close. In that moment Bokuto found a new angle and thrust right into Akaashi’s prostate.

“Ahh! Yes…yes..right there! I’m gonna cum!” Akaashi couldn’t hold back any longer. His hips bucked up and eventually reaching his climax shooting his seed on the sheets.

“Sh-shit! Keiji!” Bokuto pushed Akaashi down so that his chest pressed against the mattress. Akaashi’s heels point towards the ceiling as pressed his hips down to the mattress for his final thrusts until he finally came. “Ohh fuck, that was intense.” Bokuto groaned as he pulled out. He removed the condom and plopped down beside his boyfriend.

All Akaashi could do was make a tired noise of agreement. They laid there for a few minutes until Bokuto broke the silence.

“Are you asleep?” he asked quietly. Akaashi hasn’t really moved since his orgasm as he was just lying there face down.

“No…tired though.” He said. They were both still kind of wet from the bath. Especially their hair which clung to their faces.

“I’m hungry.” Bokuto poked Akaashi’s arm. He still hadn’t had a chance to eat his pork buns. Akaashi cursed under his breath.

Damn Bokuto and his boundless energy.

* * *

 

Bokuto and Akaashi were downstairs watching a movie. They both shared the pork buns and the box sat empty on the floor next to their freshly laid out futon that they laid on.

Bokuto had to wear some of Akaashi’s clothes while his was being washed.

Akaashi was currently throwing popcorn at Bokuto while he tried to catch them in his mouth. “I can’t believe it’s only 9 o’clock.” Akaashi commented.

“So then we still have like four hours to kill. You thinking what I’m thinking?” Bokuto teased.

“That I should bury you in the back yard?” Akaashi said sarcastically.

“Your so mean to me~!” Bokuto leaned over to kiss him on the lips. “We could totally do it right here on this futon.” He said hotly in between kisses.

“How bold. You’re going to have to convince me then.” Bokuto grinned then moved his body closer to Akaashi’s.

“Would you like to top this time?” Bokuto inquired as he kissed Akaashi’s neck.

“Meh…”

“What’s that mean?”

“Too lazy. You can keep doing all the work. Plus I’m still a little stretched from the first time so…” He excused.

“Haha, I’m fine with that. Trouble is, we left the lube upstairs.”

“Better get it before I lose interest.” Akaashi folded his arms. Bokuto made a desperate noise then got up and raced up to Akaashi’s room. He came back in record time and crashed on top of the futon.

“You’re wasting too much energy, Bokuto-san…you could be using that energy on me.” Akaashi muttered the last part.

_So sexy!_ Bokuto thought excitedly as he crawled on top of his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Bokuto thrust inside Akashi smoothly with a loud groan. They didn’t have to do much preparation since they did it not too long ago.

They both were lying on their side with Bokuto pressed up against Akaashi from behind. Akaashi’s leg being held up by the knee as he shallowly thrust in and out.

Akaashi was more quite then last time save for a few shivering gasps and whimpers. Bokuto wanted to hear more from him though. He played with his nipples and stroked him steadily with his thrust which became stronger.

More moans came out as his pace grew more fast and powerful. Bokuto kissed and nipped his neck, shoulder, and wherever he could get his mouth on.

They haven’t been going at it more than a few minutes before they both were startled by Akaashi’s familiar cell phone ringer.

“Oh shit.” Akaashi breathed. It sat on the floor at the edge of the futon buzzing. “It’s my mom.”

“Fuck, don’t answer it.”

“Ugh, I have to!” Akaashi grabbed his phone, cleared his throat and answered it. “Hello?” Bokuto groaned behind him. He patiently waited as he could only slightly hear what Akaashi’s mother was saying on the other line.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have Bokuto-san over.” His parents still didn’t know they were dating, only that they were really ‘good friends’ “We’re…uhh…practicing volleyball…” Akaashi stammered. His mom asked why he sounded so winded.

Bokuto impatiently began moving his hips a little. Akaashi hissed “Don’t.” at him. Bokuto wasn’t paying attention to the rest of the conversation as he was too distracted by Akaashi’s body. It only lasted less than a minute but it felt like decades.

“Okay bye. Yeah…I know…bye.” Akaashi finally hung up. “Well good news, they won’t be back till tomorrow morning.”

“Yess! But come on, I’m dying over here~!”

“I have to get up again. I kind of lost it during that conversation.” He sighed. Bokuto stoked at Akaashi’s limping member. He tried to angle his thrusts so that it hit Akaashi’s sweet spot.

He knew he found it when he got a responsive moan out of him. He pounded that one spot over and over again until Akaashi was a moaning mess in his arms again. He managed to get his erection hot and full in his hand as well.

“O-ohh…fuck.!” Somehow Akaashi was closer to his release than expected. “Koutaro…”

“Keiji! Oh my god I love you!” They both reached their climaxes virtually at the same time which they didn’t realize until they came down from their high.

“Hey hey hey~ would you look at that. I told you we could cum at the same time.” Bokuto bragged.

“I guess you were right then. I love you too by the way.” Akaashi said casually. Bokuto cooed and hugged Akaashi closed to him. “But you came inside me, so now I have to shower again.”

“Sorry about that! I’ll join you!” He offered.

“Come along then. Besides, we have the rest of the night together.”


End file.
